


now remember when I told you that's the last you'll see of me?

by the_algaybra (hellisntthatbad)



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Dadza, Family Dynamics, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, SleepyBoysInc - Freeform, Technoblade-centric (Video Blogging RPF), no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-13 16:34:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28781313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hellisntthatbad/pseuds/the_algaybra
Summary: Techno has a fight with Phil and storms outTechno centered! And a bit of Phil POV just to hurt a bit more :))Rated Teen for a bit of blood (blood for the blood god) and Language is guess? I mean it also has Tommy in it, what did you expect
Relationships: Dave | Technoblade & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Dave | Technoblade & Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit & Phil Watson
Comments: 13
Kudos: 214





	now remember when I told you that's the last you'll see of me?

**Author's Note:**

> mmmmmmhhhh i wrote this in one evening after listening to I Bet My Life after YEARS so sorry for any mistakes
> 
> mmmmhhhhh title is from 'I Bet My Life' by Imagine Dragons
> 
> Kudos and Comments make serotonin go brrrrrrr
> 
> Also there's one scene where techno kills a chicken but tbh, this is techno centered? i cannot write techno without having a bit of blood? that's like half of his character???

Technoblade is furious. Not mad, not angry, no, he’s fucking furious.  
Phil said he wouldn’t do it. Not again.  
Techno grabs his armour and stomps out into the snow.  
A storm is raging right now but he doesn't care, doesn’t have the capacity to care, he doesn’t feel the cold or his clothes getting soaked. He just has to get away from this cursed house in this cursed isolated fucking place and with his cursed fucking father inside.  
He breaks down when the sun goes up again. He has lost any sense of orientation, which is, to be honest, fucking scary for him.

He wants to go back. But he can’t. Not after what Phil told him. Not after what he screamed at Phil.

Not after what he said about his new brother.

After walking around and finding a cave, he starts a small camp to get some food. He shouldn’t have left so abruptly.  
A bit south, he finds a village. They all shy away from him. He doesn’t care. In a chest are some baked potatoes, and since apparently no one is willing to stop him, he steals them.

He goes back to his cave and tries to sleep.  
He can’t.  
The mobs are making so much noise.  
His camp may be safe, but his thoughts are not.  
A zombie walking nearby reminds him of the first zombie he killed. He was still a child, but he thought he was more grown than Phil said he was. So when he went outside in the middle of the night, in nothing but his pyjamas and armed with his dull training sword, he learned that he may be still a child. Phil has saved him from the mobs and was just taking out a skeleton was too near to the horses for his comfort, when a zombie tried to attack him from behind. Techno ran to the zombie and pushed his sword into the zombies abdomen with all his strength and momentum.  
It was the night of Phil’s first stern lecture.  
It was also the night Techno started to realize that his father is not unstoppable and that, at some point, he would have to protect Phil because the other couldn’t.  
That night was followed by his first nightmare.  
That nightmare was followed by a morning of sleeping in, of stepping around the topic, and of bursting out what he needed to say when Phil was on the toilet.  
Phil did not take it lightly (the things he said, not that he said them while Phil was on the toilet. That he took rather lightly and still used years later to make fun of Techno.)  
“I want to fight, dad. I want to be able to protect you. I want to always be there when you need me.”  
What a fucking lie. Techno was not always there. Techno was only there to beat shit up. Wilbur came into their lives to be needed for emotional shit. Techno isn’t good with emotions. Wilbur is.

Fuck.

Now he can’t stop thinking about his family. And the newest addition.

Techno hates himself for actually wanting to get closer to Tommy.

Techno also hates himself for thinking that Phil replaced him by adopting another child that is out for a fight.

Before he realizes it, the sun has gone back up.

He abandons his campsite to run even further away from home. At least he hopes that it’s further away. He just needs to walk until he finds a milestone or something. Fucking forests all look the same in the end.

So he just stomps into a random direction.

* * *

That direction actually takes him closer to home. It takes him to a village where he had only been once because it’s rather far away from their house, but it has the only swordsmith in the area who can work with diamond. Techno takes a huge detour to not come any closer. Still, some people see him. Recognize him. Invite him in their homes because they know him as Phil’s son. They will ask him where Phil is. He doesn’t want to tell them.

He keeps walking.

He doesn’t know where to go.

Three days later his potato stack is empty.

Four days later he reaches the sea. He doesn’t board a ship though.

Six days later, exhaustion from running for a week on barely any sleep catches up with him.

He finds another cave and breaks down on top of his cape.

His nightmares are getting worse, but his body forces him to sleep through them.

When he wakes up to a chicken pecking at his boots, he slays it and eats the meat raw. Blood is running down his chin and onto his clothes, but he doesn’t care.

Two days after the chicken incident, he breaks down mid-run and falls on the forest floor. He can’t anymore. The voices are getting stronger each night he doesn’t sleep and his guilt grows whenever he stops to rest.

When Techno wakes up, he is feeling warm and safe. He coughs once, turns over to his other side and falls asleep again.

* * *

Phil doesn’t know what to do. He has to take care of Tommy. But Technoblade just went out into the storm. He would never find his son in this weather.

Phil brings Tommy into their guest room and starts to prepare dinner.

Techno doesn’t come back in the morning.

Phil goes to the next village and asks around. No one has seen Techno. Phil goes back and makes Techno’s favourite dish. Out of habit, he sets a plate for Techno. He can’t stop looking at the door. 

When Techno still isn’t back two days after their fight, Phil visits other surrounding villages by horse. No one has seen Techno. He rides farther out each day.

Out of pure desperation, he goes to the next harbour. No sailor has seen him, nor any of the market vendors. Phil is about to leave when a small girl is tugging at his coat.

She tells him that a big dude with a coat like his was close to the village yesterday. He dropped an emerald. She’d be willing to trade that emerald. Phil gives her a stack of potatoes and some bread. She looks like he just gave her the keys to the world and more.

It’s Techno’s friendship emerald.

It takes Phil three days to scan the woods surrounding the town. On the third day, he finds a mutilated body of a chicken. Blood is pooling around it.  
That night, he doesn’t return to the town, but camps outside in the forest.  
The next morning, he starts to track down Techno. His son has become sloppy.

He finds him passed out on the forest floor. His body is cold, but he’s still breathing. His face is covered in dried blood. Phil pulls him up on his horse and finds a cave to spend the night. He wraps Techno in his coat and lays him as close to the fire as it is safe. Techno doesn’t wake up.

In the middle of the night, Techno moves. Phil goes full attention immediately, but Techno just turns around. At least he’s alive.

As soon as the sun rises, he puts Techno in the saddle and sits behind him. Riding is faster than walking, but he doesn’t want Techno to be shaken up too harshly. So a quick walk it is.

They arrive back to their home just as the sunsets. WIlbur runs out as soon as they’re recognizable. He takes over the reins and stops the horse. They pull Techno down and start to carry him inside. Tommy runs to them and takes over for Wilbur so Wilbur can take the horse to the stable.

They carry Techno to his bed and strip him of his armour.

Phil thanks Wilbur and Tommy and goes to wash up. He eats some of the stew Wilbur made earlier. He tries to sleep in his bed but can’t. He’s too restless.

At around 4 am, he hears a guttural scream. It’s Techno. Phil is up and runs to Techno’s room before he can even think. Techno’s thrashing and screaming and tangled up in his blankets. Phil is at his side in an instant.

As soon as Phil touches him, Techno wakes up with a start.

He’s crying into Phil’s arms. Techno only cried once before. He was very young back then and Phil had only just taken him in. The man had been running late with an errand and came home later than usual. Techno thought Phil had abandoned him.

This grown up Techno in Phil’s arms cries not as heavy, but much longer. Phil holds him until the sun is rising and their animals are waking up. When Wilbur pops his head in and asks if they want tea for breakfast, Techno pulls away and stands up to hug Wilbur. They just stand in the door and say nothing.

Tommy interrupts them to actually get to breakfast. Techno steps away from Wilbur to look at Tommy.

“So i guess we’re brothers now. I don’t care. Just don’t steal my shit.” And with that, he goes to the kitchen.

Wilbur pats Tommy’s shoulder. “He doesn’t mean that. He actually cares. He just doesn’t know it yet.”

Phil joins them. He hugs both his sons tightly and swears to himself to never let them feel the way Techno felt when he left.

When he steps into the kitchen, Techno passes him a cup of tea. Phil sets it down immediately and pulls him into another hug.

“Please, just tell me next time when you feel like this. I can’t go through this another time. I’m too old for that.”

Techno buries his face in Phil’s shoulder and mumbles I’m sorry again and again.

At some point, they separate to actually eat breakfast. Tommy and Wilbur try to keep light conversation, but it’s hard.

The awkward silence that has been building up for minutes now gets interrupted by Techno.

“I’m sorry about what I said. I will try to not do that again. But if any of you hurt Phil, I’m not sure if I won’t send you into a snow storm.”

“Whatever you say, bitch. Now pass me the milk, you massive dickhead.”

And maybe, after that, Techno starts to like Tommy.

Maybe having another brother isn’t that bad.

Maybe Tommy isn’t so bad.

And maybe, just maybe, he actually passes Tommy the milk.


End file.
